


Shipping Percabeth like a god

by BatmanofGotham



Series: The Percy Jackson One-Shot Series [2]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When CHB and the gods discuss Percabeth, trouble is bound to come. Especially when Zeus ships it so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping Percabeth like a god

It all started when someone in CHB asked a question.

"Who's the cutest couple here?" There was absolute silence. Then someone screamed in the sudden silence, " There's never been a more straightforward answer!" "PERCABETH!!!" Someone else yelled (Accusing glares were being thrown towards the Apollo and Hermes cabins) "PERCABETH!" Suddenly, everyone in the dining hall was chanting. "PERCABETH! PERCABETH!" Percy and Annabeth were looking uncomfortable, slowly edging out of the hall.

The gods were crowding a little bit on the clouds, all curiously staring down to the mortal world. More specifically, Camp Half-Blood. And their wildly screaming children.

Mr. D curiously asked Chiron, whispering into the centaur's ear, "What do you think?" The centaur smiled, "Yes, I think I'm going to have to agree with them. Percabeth is basically our ship mascot."

But that was when Zeus arrived. "DID SOMEONE SAY...PERCABETH?!!" Athena's eyes widened, "Oh no." Poseidon face-palmed, "Not again." Aphrodite smirked, "I'll have to take credit for that couple." Zeus shushed all of them, staring down at Camp Half-blood."THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT MY SHIP!"

Percy went stiff, staring at the gods. More specifically, the hyperventilating King of gods. He whispered out of the corner his mouth at his girlfriend, "Walk away vvvvveerrryy slowly honey. Maybe he won't see us. "

"PERCABETH!" Came a bellow. All Hades broke loose.

Annabeth had Percy's arm in a death grip, both breaking into a sprint that could have broken world records, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU VALUE IT!"

Percy stared at his girlfriend, still sprinting, "But I thought you told me running away from a predator only aggravates it?"

Annabeth floundered, trying to face-palm, explain, and sigh at once. 


End file.
